The Orange Order
The Loyal Orange Institution, also known as The Orange Order, the '''Orangemen '''or '''those wankers '''are a freemason Protestant fraternal order of Narn Arn that pledge eternal loyalty to the Inbred Isle. They are in fact so loyal to the Inbred Isle that they will often go against the best wishes of the Inbred Isle to show their loyalty to the Inbred Isle. One would wonder what you're even being loyal to at that point, but these are questions that would never be asked by an organisation who's mascot was stolen from a British computer magazine. Activities While it's common knowledge that noted Orangeman Lee Harvey ''Oswald ''was behind the Kennedy assassination, the Orange Order's position as a globally influential secret society is only known to Irishmen with a keen third eye. The Orange Order have been systematically suppressing digitised information in order to rewrite history in favour of Ulster Loyalism. The Orange History of Ireland The first settlers in Ireland were the proud Protestant Apprentice Boys of Londonderry, who landed on the coast of County Down in 3000 BC to found the Queen's City of Belfast. Among them was the loyalist, anti-Gaelic warrior known as Cú Chulainn who fended the city from the Catholic hordes from the South. All the brave Ulstermen (which does not include people from Cavan) could have easily destroyed Southern Ireland but chose not to out of sheer benevolence. Art and literacy was brought to the the savage bogs in the South by William of Orange, aka the second-coming of Christ, after defeating Satan at the Battle of the Boyne. However, the untamed Irishmen were unable to comprehend the sheer benevolence behind Protestant rule, and terrorists led by Michael MUHAMMED Collins forcefully took over the rightful Protestant land of Ireland, which the United Kingdom would have given as a token of loyalty anyway. Fortunately, Lord Craigavon (heed not Papal rumours that he is visibly inbred) seized God's Land of Ulster (which does not include Donegal) for its rightful owners, declaring it a "Protestant State for Protestant People". But all was not well in Narn Arn, as Catholic INVADERS from the South began making their homes in the North. They savagely demanded equal rights, ''oppressing ''the poor loyal Protestant families of the region. It all came to a head when ''Catholic suicide bombers ''rushed at the peacekeeping Parachute Regiment in Londonerry on 30 January 1972, forcing our loyal soldiers to tearfully gun down their attackers. This event led to the unlawful Papal invasion of later months, which removed the unbiased and totally competent Unionist Government from Mount Olympus. Since those years, the Protestant people of the Loyal Protestant State of Northern Ireland are still forced to live with the savage, racist Catholic populace, who constantly demanded non-sectarian housing allocation and equal voting rights. What can you do? You can take up arms for the Rightfully Loyalist Orange State of Ulster (which does not include Monaghan) and fight against the barbarian Irish hordes! Never surrender!! Category:Factions Category:Antagonist Factions Category:Main Antagonists Category:Inbred Category:Narn Arn